Making the Impossible Possible
by Audraya Gryffindor
Summary: Jack and Irina try to get over the past and all the hurt and forgive eachother but with all the complications it seems impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

**Sisters **

Irina walked into a hotel room looking for her sister. "Katya" she said happily. "Irina

we need to talk." Irina looked puzzled."Why." "Irina you are going to hate me for the rest of your life because I..." Katya could not seem to get it out. Irina look at her " Let me guess you slept with my husband." Irina said looking a little paler. Katya looked stunned. Her reaction told Irina all she needed to know. Irina stormed from the room in tears. She pulled out here cell phone and dialed his number. She knew what she was doing was stupid. She knew that Jack could get arrested for this call but she had to make it. Jack picked up the phone sounding tired and angry. Irina was not going to let him talk. For the first time in Jack had to just listen. "You listen to me Jack and you listen good. How dare you sleep with my sister how dare you. We may have a complicated relationship but I am still your wife and what you did was wrong and disgusting. I trusted you and my sister and you betrayed that and don't you dare say it was because of my affair or my lies because that has nothing to do with this. This is about you and what you did." Irina angrily hung up. Angry tears streamed down her face. Then her phone rang and she picked it up. It was Jack. "Now you listen Irina I am sorry it was a mistake and it was about your affair. Do you have any idea what having to find Nadia has done to me? It has destroyed me so you can just stop because now you know how I feel. How it feels to love someone and have them betray you. Every time you leave you put a new hole in my heart and the one time I needed you you were not there and Katya was. So I am sorry Irina I am sorry I hurt you but you have to remember you hurt me too." Irina went to say something but Jack was already gone. How dare he? she thought in pain. In her heart she knew he was right. She loved him. She knew she always would. In her heart she wish they could have a relationship in her mind she knew it was impossible. As she walked down the street her face broke into a smile all she could think was maybe just maybe they could make the impossible possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Chapter Two: Making the Impossible Possible

Jack was sitting on his couch with a drink in his hand staring into his fireplace. The pain he had held in his heart for so long was coming to the surface. He had been so alone for so long. Now he sat there in confusion. He picked up the phone from the table next to him. His mind was battling itself his heart was push him.

In his heart he wanted to call he and tell her that he loved her but in his mind he knew that if they were caught he would never see the light of day again. He wondered how Irina felt if she even care. He knew in his mind that she would not have been so upset about what happened with Katya if she did not care. His heart though struggle to accept this for some strange reason.

Then he started to dial her number. On the last number he hesitated. Was love worth it? Was she worth? Yes, it was. He hit the last number and listened as the phone rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Chapter Three

Irina was sitting on the sidewalk with her cell phone in hand debating on wether or not to call Jack. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him. She wanted to tell him she loved him. Fear of rejection was the only thing stopping her. She had been coming and going in and out of his life for years and she was realizing that he could do the same thing to her.

Her job was supposed to be her life. She should not have fallen in love with him. It had made her work almost impossible. She sat there now remembering the pain of the job. She wish she could take back all the damage she had done in Jack's life but she knew she could not. That was life. All she wish is that one day he at least learned to trust her again but she knew she was dreaming.

Then her phone rang. She did not need to deal with anyone at that moment so she wasn't going to pick up the phone but something told her she should. When she looked down at her cell phone and saw that it was Jack her heart stopped. Her heart was in her throat when she answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Four

Jack felt like he in a few seconds he was grow older but not getting any wiser. "Irina" He began slowly. " I am sorry if I hurt you it was not my intention." To his surprise Irina laughed. "Is the great Jack Bristow who can do no wrong apologizing to me?" It was Jack's turn to laugh."Well I guess that is what I am trying to do." "Well Jack I accept your apology and I offer one of my own. I am sorry for always hurting you, for never staying with you, and most of all not bring faithful in our marriage. I love you Jack even if you don't love me back I will love you forever." Irina took a deep breath and then waited for his response.

Jack was in shock. He did not know what to say or do. "I do love you Irina." That was all he could say for that moment. He could not make promises he could not keep. Irina said almost in a whisper."Were does this leave us." Jack sighed. "To be honest with you I don't know. It is to dangerous for us to meet it would risking both our lives but I know we should try to make this work." "We probably should end this for now Jack." Irina said with regret. "Yeah we should, Good Bye Irina." They both hung up happy and content with there conversation but neither of them knew how long that was going to last.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

Chapter 5

Irina went out for a small diner in the tiny town she was living in. All the time she was trying to eat all she could think about was him. Jack had this way of making her feel at home just by talking to her. That is the way she felt now, at home and at peace with herself. Something was bothering her though. It was about Nadia. For awhile she had been wondering if Nadia really was Sloane's daughter. Irina just had this feeling in her heart that Jack was Nadia's father.

When Nadia was born the Russians had given her a blood test but they knew about her affair they could have rigged the results. She did not know but she had to find out some how. So she did the first thing she could think of. She called one of her old friends who still worked with the Russians. He owed her a favor.

She called her friend and he promised he would e mail her the results of his search when he got them. Half an hour later she looked at her computer she had mail. She was shaking as she walked to her computer. She wanted Jack to be Nadia's father so much it hurt. She sat down and started to read the file.

While she read it she kept on thinking about all of the what ifs. The she got to the part she had been waiting for. It was the original was the original DNA test. She crossed her fingers and read on.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6

It was three in the morning and Jack could not sleep so he was working on his computer. All of the sudden he had mail. He opened it and saw it was from Irina. He opened it up and saw a file on Nadia . Why he wounder was Irina sending him a file on Nadia. Then he saw it.

He picked up his phone and he called her not caring what time it was. "Irina I am in shock. I need to see you please." He heard her joyful laugh. "So are you going to tell our daughter you are her father? When do you want to see me by the way?" Jack smiled. "Right away." "That is good. Jack because I am standing right outside of your house right now." Jack gasped. "How" Irina chuckled."The minute I found out I got on a plane. I had to see you. I know the risks and I don't care but if you do I fill leave." Jack smile "Irina, I come in here right now."


End file.
